New Things
by harrypotterfanatic22
Summary: Bella has to move back to her hometown after having not visited in three years. She's going to a new school and she knows no one there. She never had the chance to be a normal teenage girl, but now she has one.


**Hi guys!**

**This is my new story. Inspiration struck me and I had to write about it. I've always wanted to write a story like this.**

**In this story Bella doesn't live or go to school in Forks. She lives in La Push and will go to school there. The Cullens won't play a big part but I might bring them in somewhere in the story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Read & Review Please!**

The girl was sixteen years old when she moved to a new town, a town where she knew no one except her father. She never thought she would actually move back to this place. When she left with her mother she was young, she doesn't remember much. She was three years old then and for the remaining summers up until she was thirteen she went to visit her father every summer, but after her thirteenth birthday she put her foot down and told her mother she wouldn't go back and forth anymore.

Now, her mom got remarried and needed alone time with her new husband. Of course she didn't actually tell me that, but she knew that she had too. There was no point in denying that she didn't want to hear what all new married couples do, she didn't want to think about the fact that it was her mom that was doing those things. Phil, her new husband, travelled a lot too and it would make more sense to have a permanent living fixture whilst finishing off her high school education.

So that's how she found herself here today, in a car on her way to the airport in Phoenix where it would take two hours and forty-five minute flight to get to Seattle and then a three hour forty-five minute drive to get to La Push.

Her father, Charlie, will be picking her up from Seattle airport and driving them back to La Push. Her relationship with Charlie wasn't bad per say. But neither of them really liked to talk so that made for a lot of awkward situations, especially when she asked about Renee. What was she supposed to say 'Yeah Charlie, she is so much happier without you.' It was times like that she got mad at her mom for leaving like she did. She doesn't really know the details, but Renee really hurt Charlie.

Although Charlie is not a part of the Quileute reservation, he has lived there ever since my mother and he got a divorce. He has his best friend, Billy Black, who is Quileute. Billy has a son named Jacob that was her friend when she was still living here with both of her parents. She hasn't seen him in fourteen years.

The same exception was made for her. She is allowed to go to the school on the reservation. In all honesty it wouldn't have made a difference to her whether she went to Forks High School or La Push High School; she doesn't know anyone at either of the schools. Sure, she sort of knew Jacob but he was two years younger than her and not really a friend.

The idea of going to a new schooled intimidated her a little bit. Her experience at previous schools had not been great. She had been bullied and called name like Smelly Belly and Albino, Albino especially. It was because in Phoenix everyone was really tanned and she could never seem to get a tan without burning because of her fair skin.

Whilst she was on the plane she was thinking about all of this stuff. She realised that she was reading a book but had gotten distracted. She loved to read it was one of her passions. She would rather have read than be social she didn't know. She would probably read most of the time at the new school instead of interacting and making new friends with people who she didn't want to know.

She knew her attitude towards all of this was negative but she couldn't really try to make it positive. It was how it was and it wasn't going to change, she just hoped that it wouldn't be terrible, hoped that people wouldn't tease her, hoped that she might make some friend even though she wouldn't try too hard to approach them.

She had never had a boyfriend before, but how could she have when most people avoided her like the plague. Having a boyfriend was not her top priority but it would have been nice for her to experience all the things normal girls her age got to experience.

Once she landed in Seattle and had gotten her bags she went outside to look for Charlie. She found him and the police cruiser he loves so much, Charlie is head of Police in forks, they shared a few awkward words and hugs but got into the car almost immediately and started the long haul home.

To say the car ride was awkward would be an understatement. Charlie trying small talk had never worked out well and this was probably his worst attempt. After the first hour all attempts of conversation, from both sides, was dropped. We spent the rest of the car ride in absolute silence.

Once we reached La Push, she didn't know who was more relieved her or Charlie. He showed her all the rooms in the house and explained where everything was. The last room he showed her was her bedroom. The bed had a purple comforter and the walls were white, there was a dinosaur of a computer on the desk a yellow lamp on her bedside table. She was shocked that he remembered her favourite colours from when she was a kid.

She said goodnight to Charlie and got ready for bed. When she was lying awake in bed waiting for sleep to take her, she was thinking of what kind of personalities the kids had at the school she would be starting at tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
